Nuit d'encre
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Une nuit des plus sombres, sans Lune ni étoiles. Et il était là, seul, à repenser au bonheur qui était entre ses mains désormais, non, entre les leurs. Il n'aurait jamais cru en arriver là un jour, encore moins avec lui, et pourtant ses sourires, ses baisers, son rire... Tout était pour lui maintenant, pour son plus grand bonheur. Yaoi - Prof de Philo x Presentateur TV - Guimauve.


**Et allez on ne faiblit pas ! XD**

**Mes chéries, c'est Lavi, et me revoilà donc avec un nouvel OS sur le Prof de Philo et le Présentateur TV ! *^* Désolée mais je suis subjuguée par ce couple en ce moment, je le trouve si beau, si parfait, je ne peux qu'écrire dessus… Ahem, bref, on se recentre.**

**Alors, le petit bazar habituel :**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent -toujours- à Kriss, tout comme l'émission Hors Sujet. Et si jamais cette fanfic venait à le gêner de quelque façon que ce soit, je suis pleinement disposée à la supprimer. ^^ **

**Rating : K+.**

**Pairing : Prof de Philo / Présentateur TV.**

**Voilà, sur-ce je vous laisse lire et sinon, je vous recommande chaudement "Diamonds" de Josef Salvat en musique de fond. :') Cette chanson m'a beaucoup inspirée. Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Nuit d'encre.

« Je frissonne de peur quand tu me dis : Mon ange ! Et cependant je sens ma bouche aller vers toi.»

Charles Baudelaire

Vingt-deux heures trente-neuf, une nuit sans lune, et il était encore là, à corriger des copies et à distribuer des zéros à tours de bras malgré l'heure qui se faisait de plus en plus tardive. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'y mettre, il était grand temps de leur rendre leur tentative de dissertation depuis le temps, mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était l'extase et l'enrichissement intellectuel dont il continuait de rêver en secret, puisqu'au fond, à ses yeux, toute la paperasse que les adolescents avaient su lui rendre ne devait pas mériter plus que ce qu'aurait pu valoir le dessin d'un gamin de CP !

Cependant, qualité in praesentia ou non, il fallait bien que les mômes finissent par récupérer leur contrôle, non ? Avec une note de préférence, même s'il n'avait eu aucune envie de s'intéresser à l'immense tas de feuilles sur son bureau. Ah, ce que la vie était cruelle parfois…

Autant dire que sinon, en d'autres termes nettement moins littéraires et plus grivois qu'autre chose, il avait passé une bonne soirée de merde. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça, une soirée pourrie pour parler vrai, gâchée à demeurer penché sur les inepties de ses trop nombreux et incultes élèves, au lieu de vaquer à ses occupations habituelles. Le bonheur.

Mais bon, il le fallait bien, non ? C'était son métier après tout.

Le Prof de Philo soupira et envoya directement la copie qu'il venait d'attraper dans la catégorie des zéros pointés marqués au stylo à pointe feutre rouge, sans aucun once de pitié. Tiens, pour la peine, cette copie là prendrait pour toutes celles qui lui avaient fait perdre son temps, voilà ! Et le grand Sophocle aurait pu l'écrire en personne que ça n'y aurait rien changé !

« Tes élèves n'ont pas à subir tes sautes d'humeur ou les contraintes liées à ton poste. Tu as choisi d'être professeur de philosophie, ça a toujours été ta conviction et ta passion. Alors bon, cet avis ne tient qu'à moi après mais tu devrais arrêter de t'en servir comme d'un défouloir. Simple question d'altruisme et de l'enjeu même du métier. »

Ah ça, pour sûr, il aurait été là, installé à l'un des bureaux avec le nez plongé dans son ordinateur portable et ses notes, il se serait déjà pris une remarque de cet acabit, question d'habitude quand on connaissait le personnage. Et fallait l'avouer, il l'avait bien cherché, il était vrai que ce n'était pas de la faute à ces boutonneux dissidents s'il se retrouvait condamné à corriger les pauvres copies doubles qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, et surtout pas à l'homme connu pour son caractère un brin trop soupe au lait pour être pris avec le sourire.

En attendant, ça ne changeait rien au problème. Il faisait nuit noire, il était planté là comme un con dans l'une des salles de classe de l'école à faire un truc qu'il détestait, et en plus de tout ça, l'autre homme qui habitait entre les murs de l'école, à son instar, n'était pas à ses côtés, histoire de le soutenir et de pouvoir parler avec autre chose que ses feuilles qui n'étaient pas d'humeur loquaces, elles. La totale.

_En même temps tu sais très bien qu'il aime pas être dans la même pièce que toi quand il planche sur ses articles, il a besoin de calme, pas comme toi ! Alors tiens-toi tranquille et blâme-toi tout seul sans en vouloir à personne. C'est pas l'heure de s'énerver putain. _

S'énerver, ou la deuxième activité préférée du Prof. Enfin, c'était relatif, l'activité en question s'était faite pas mal recaler côté classement depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais il n'empêchait pas que ce tempérament colérique et irritable demeurait la marque de fabrique même de l'enseignant. Il était susceptible, il le savait. Il manquait de self control, ça aussi c'était vrai, le Présentateur le le lui répétait souvent, dès qu'il sentait qu'il commençait à s'exciter dans son coin pour être exact et c'était plutôt efficace pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et le faire réfléchir sur la question assez longtemps pour qu'il en oublie ses envies d'assassiner ou de fracasser tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement lui tomber sous la main. Et pour ça, ce simple tour de force réalisable en cinq mots, le Présentateur méritait le respect et l'admiration générale.

Non, parce qu'il fallait être réaliste, n'importe qui aurait le culot de dire ça au philosophe risquait de se prendre la chère masse de cinq tonnes de son interlocuteur sur le crâne. Mais quand il s'agissait du blond, forcément…

_Il a oublié d'être con lui aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? _Pensa-t-il aussitôt en fermant les yeux avant de se masser les tempes de ses immenses mains, la fatigue et l'ennui commençant à sérieusement prendre le dessus sur le peu de motivation qu'il avait su trouver au fond de lui :_ Il sait qu'il peut me balancer mes quatre vérités en pleine gueule parce qu'il est parfaitement conscient que je ne vais pas broncher._

Oh oui, il l'avait bien compris ça, le Présentateur TV, depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il savait qu'il était intouchable vis-à-vis du Professeur de Philo et qu'il serait au minimum la dernière personne du cosmos tout entier à qui l'homme en chemise voudrait faire du mal, parce que sans cadreur, ça serait de suite un peu plus compliqué pour filmer les épisodes de Hors Sujet. Simple déduction, logique, implacable et efficace.

Mais ça…

Le Prof repoussa d'un coup sec sa chaise du bureau où il était installé avant de se lever, faisant craquer son dos en passant avant de soupirer, de soulagement. Oh et puis zut, tant pis pour les copies laissées sur le carreau, il s'en occuperait demain dans un moment de pur ennui. Enfin, ennui si y avait, pas qu'il courrait spécialement après non plus hein !

Enfin, dans l'immédiat, disons qu'il avait sincèrement autre chose à foutre que de rester là, dans l'ambiance légèrement glauque qu'offrait l'établissement scolaire sitôt la nuit tombée et ses couloirs vides des cris de joie ou d'enthousiasme des apprenants.

Ouais, en fait, le Présentateur avait raison de dire qu'il refusait de redescendre dans les entrailles de l'école de nuit, même si c'était pour tenir compagnie au Prof de Philo ou pour récupérer quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu être oublié dans l'une des nombreuses salles de classe. Ça pouvait se comprendre, et pas qu'un peu, surtout pour son cadreur qui avait pas forcément un amour prononcé pour les ténèbres nocturnes.

Et puis même, qui serait assez idiot et masochiste pour aller se geler dans le bâtiment, tout seul dans le noir avec pour seule présence rassurante la lueur des plafonniers de la salle de classe plutôt que de se caler bien au chaud dans son lit, sous la couette, avec ses copies ou son ordinateur voire même un bon livre et de faire le même travail dans une ambiance hautement plus chaleureuse qu'ici ?

_A l'évidence toi, qui d'autre sinon ? Il doit bien se fendre la poire en pensant à toi tiens, à guetter d'une oreille ton retour pour te sortir une petite remarque bien placée qui te fera autant sourire que ce qu'elle va aller gentiment te faire te sentir un peu stupide. __La magie du Présentateur en gros._

Le brun avait éteint la salle de cours tout en se faisant pareille réflexion, alors qu'il quittait la pièce pour s'engager dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, nullement gêné par celle-ci tant il connaissait les lieux comme le fond de sa poche. Autant le cadreur refusait catégoriquement de se promener ici de nuit, autant lui aimait bien s'offrir une petite promenade dans l'école de nuit, quand le sommeil venait à lui manquer et quand la Lune était haute et nimbait la Terre de sa pâle lueur, rendant par la même occasion l'endroit un peu moins sombre et offrant un spectacle à couper le souffle depuis la première fenêtre venue pour quiconque savait encore s'émerveiller d'une chose pareille. Ça, avec les étoiles en prime, c'était réellement à voir !

Car oui, le Prof de Philo faisait partie de ces gens qui pouvaient passer des heures à contempler le ciel nocturne, sans s'en lasser, laissant son esprit vagabonder sans contrainte ni limite. Il se sentait inspiré par le ciel d'encre, moucheté d'éclats brillants, presque appelé par lui. Il aimait se lancer dans de longs débats intérieurs tout en admirant la Lune, surtout lorsqu'elle était pleine, comme si les idées lui venaient directement du petit satellite lui-même. Bref, il aimait la nuit. Le calme, le silence, pour méditer et se ressourcer. Envisager les choses vécues durant la journée d'un autre œil, pour tout intégrer, ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs, et attaquer la journée suivante avec un esprit libre de toute préoccupation parasite.

La philosophie l'exigeait, et ceux qui la vivait, la brandissait comme leur passion et l'aiguillage de la boussole qui leur servait de vie, le savaient. C'était tout un art, à un niveau pareil.

Bref, le Présentateur devait sûrement l'attendre. Il devait se dépêcher.

Un sourire étrangement enthousiaste étira les traits d'ordinaire si durs du philosophe alors qu'il reprenait sa marche, pour ensuite commencer à gravir les marches qui le mèneraient à l'étage supérieur. Allez, presque, encore un étage.

Il languissait de le revoir, aussi surprenant que cela puisse le paraître. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'ils se voyaient quotidiennement !

_Que veux-tu, tu es faible. _

Non, pas faible. Amoureux.

Parce que oui, il l'était du Présentateur, au moins tout autant que ce que le blond devait l'être de lui.

«Parti comme ça, je crois que tes pancakes vont finir par se réaliser d'eux-même. Allez, oublie, on en repa-

\- Oui. »

Nuance. Il l'était. Pour leur plus grand bonheur depuis maintenant cinq mois.

Après ça n'empêchait pas que ça perturbait toujours un peu le Prof de Philo par moment : Lui qui était connu pour son caractère hautement détestable et son pseudo cœur de pierre, à préférer sa science à tout être doté de la faculté de respirer, le voilà d'un coup bien con à penser sans cesse à son collègue et frère de surcroît. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés, d'un simple et malencontreux dérapage de leur instinct primal à ça, c'était toujours un peu difficile à comprendre, là aussi. Mais il s'en fichait un peu pour être honnête, dans le fond, il avait le Présentateur, le blond était au courant de ce qu'il ressentait à son égard même si ça demeurait toujours aussi difficilement envisageable, et ils vivaient une histoire heureuse et simple, loin de la folie propre à leur famille. Toujours dans le secret d'ailleurs, mais bon, ne faisaient-ils pas mieux de ne pas en parler au final ?

« … Moi aussi, cadreur. Même si parfois tes plans laissent à désirer. »

Ouais. Au final, ne pas en parler, c'était pas plus mal après tout. De toute façon, le Prof de Philo et Kriss, ce n'était pas le grand amour, alors moins il le voyait ou en savait sur leur nouvelle vie, et mieux ce serait ! Et si cela venait à s'ébruiter, sur le long terme, et bien ils aviseraient, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'ils aborderaient cette révélation ensemble, main dans la main. Soudés, et confiants pour l'avenir. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, ils avaient tout connu et découvert ensemble, alors autant continuer comme ça.

\- Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais endormi devant tes copies, une voix douce bien qu'un peu railleuse sur les bords qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'accueillit sitôt qu'il mit le pied sur le parquet synonyme que l'homme en chemise était enfin arrivé à destination, leur home sweet home, leur petit étage privatisé avec leur appartement. A croire qu'il l'avait repéré de loin.

\- Non, juste plus de travail que prévu. Je pensais que tu dormirais vue l'heure.

\- Bien sûr, c'est dans mes habitudes d'aller me coucher en te laissant comme ça ! Au pire j'aurais attendu là que tu reviennes, je t'aurais pas laissé dormir sur ton bureau quand même.

\- Insinuerais-tu donc que tu aurais bravé un de tes interdits pour venir tirer ton cher et tendre des bras de Morphée ? J'en suis touché ! Le Prof souriait dans la pénombre pendant qu'il retirait ses grosses chaussures avec nonchalance et une patience typique de tout ceux qui avaient des chaussures à lacets : Il en avait, mais fallait pas abuser non plus !

Une chevelure d'un blond légèrement doré passa par l'entrebâillement de l'une des portes sur sa gauche, laissant apparaître aussitôt une moue amusée et de grands yeux d'un marron chaleureux et plein de vie. Le Présentateur, emmitouflé dans sa couette comme toujours.

\- T'y as cru toi. Jamais je mettrai les pieds là dessous la nuit, il fait bien trop sombre ! Non pour le coup, tu te serais gelé toute la nuit, je veux bien t'être dévoué corps et âme mais y a des limites.

\- Oui, ton immense courage, cadreur. Tu me déçois, pendant trois secondes j'avais vraiment cru que tu m'aimais assez pour ça ! Dommage !

La boue décontenancée du journaliste finit d'achever le professeur qui fut pris d'un éclat de rire plus que sonore pour le silence ambiant avant de se décider à rejoindre la sorte de chenille humanoïde recouverte de sa carapace de tissus et de plumes. Ouais, ça aussi, ça faisait partie des trucs que les fans d'Hors Sujet ne verraient jamais à la caméra, question d'honneur pour son pauvre amant !

\- Roh ça va tu sais que je rigole ! Lui lança-t-il en arrivant enfin à sa hauteur, lui souriant alors avec tendresse et une certaine malice tout en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte pendant que le Présentateur faisait un pas en arrière en faisant la moue. Tu sais très bien qu'avec moi, il faut oublier le premier degré généralement, t'as l'habitude au bout de deux ans et j'en passe, remets-toi en !

\- Mais t'as insinué que je ne t'aimais pas assez ! C'est bas ça !

\- Mais non, allez arrête de bouder et viens là au lieu de faire ta larve à crête blonde. M'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

C'était toujours ça avec eux, le choc des personnalités, des univers, deux mondes très différents qui s'harmonisaient à leur façon pour former un curieux mélange, un tout, un équilibre qui semblait non viable à première vue mais qui, pourtant, savait se montrer d'une stabilité unique en son genre : La malice et l'innocente insouciance d'un Présentateur qui savourait enfin sa vie sans être perpétuellement dans l'ombre de sa famille, tout en apportant son calme et sa rigueur au travail, face à la personnalité si marquée et instable du Prof, lui qui était tout en démesure, en éclats de voix et de rire débridé, en indignation et en désapprobation avec cette population qui partait à la dérive, et qui devait mobiliser tout en lui pour pouvoir conserver un semblant de quiétude s'il venait à ne pas avoir le Présentateur sous la main pour l'apaiser de par sa simple présence.

Et ça, ce décalage, personne ne le voyait comme eux le percevaient mutuellement. Les aveugles.

\- Non ! Tu as dit que je t'aimais pas comme il le fallait, alors je vais m'en retourner à mes notes, débrouille-toi ! Bonne nuit !

\- Me débrouiller ? Mais c'est toi qui aurait besoin d'aide, tu es prisonnier de ta couette, c'est à se demander qui est le propriétaire de qui.

\- Pas du tout, c'est ma carapace contre le froid laisse-la là où elle est- Aaaaaah mais lâche-moi ! Descends !

\- Non, pas tant que tu vas bouder.

\- Hmpf !

Les joues du journaliste virèrent brusquement au cramoisi alors qu'il réalisait d'un coup que non content d'avoir été poussé sur le lit par son charmant compagnon, ce dernier avait jugé bon de l'empêcher de fuir en venant s'installer au dessus de lui, lui ayant attrapé les poignets au passage pour les placer au dessus de sa tête. Ah ben au moins comme ça, niveau rancune contre le Prof, ça allait sembler tout à fait crédible maintenant !

La voix curieusement adoucie du Prof vint interrompre son moment d'égarement, presque tendre d'un coup :

\- Mon coeur ?

\- Va crever.

\- J'peux pas, je suis pas une baudruche aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Va trouver un truc à faire et tue-toi à la tâche alors !

Un sourire mauvais passa soudainement sur le visage du brun, alors qu'il se penchait pour murmurer à l'oreille de son prisonnier d'une voix plus grave et enjôleuse :

\- Ah ah, en voilà une bien bonne d'idée ! Ça marcherait, un intense débat, très animé de préférence, sur cette curieuse pratique entraînant moult cris de ta part et te faisant systématiquement prendre cette petite voix suppliante, alors que tu veux que je-

\- Dis pas des choses comme ça, c'est assez embarrassant au cas où tu le saurais pas ! Et si on nous entendait !

\- A part les chouettes et les loirs, je vois pas trop qui va nous dénoncer, à moins qu'un kamikaze souhaite que je lui mette mon cinq tonnes dans la tronche, alors détends-toi. Y a juste toi et moi. Allez !

Et le Professeur enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond, bien motivé à le faire céder à coup de baisers déposés ça et là, par dizaines, tout en s'enivrant de l'odeur corporelle du Présentateur, si douce et sucrée, rappelant étonnamment la vanille sans savoir pourquoi. Le point faible d'un Présentateur qui se cambra brusquement à ce contact en retenant un cri, ne cherchant même plus à lutter face à la montagne de muscles sur lui. C'est qu'il avait des arguments, ce fourbe !

\- D'accord d'accord c'est bon, je boude plus mais arrête, c'est vraiment-

\- Agréable ? Divin ? Excitant ?

\- Juste que ça chatouille. Allez descends.

\- Tu dis rien d'habitude quand je suis au-

\- Oui mais là non.

\- Attends un quart d'heure et on en reparle.

\- Toujours désireux ce Prof, une véritable calamité.

\- Non, juste que j'aime te faire l'amour et que je n'ai pas honte de le dire, des questions ?

Le Présentateur ne put répondre, soudain pris au dépourvu par les propos de son amant jusqu'à en sentir son cœur cogner plus fort contre sa poitrine. Il était sérieux là ? Il lui disait ça comme ça, de but en blanc ?

\- Ça se dit…

\- Y a que toi pour m'entendre et tu es la seule personne à qui je souhaite parler. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?

\- Mais…

Le blond allait continuer sa phrase quand l'homme à la chemise vint s'emparer de ses lèvres sans demander son accord, tout sourire, liant ses lèvres aux siennes avec un tel désir et en même temps une telle douceur que le plus frêle crut que la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Il eut l'impression d'imploser, littéralement, ce même sentiment que lorsqu'ils éteignaient la lumière pour s'étreindre dans la pudeur de la nuit, longuement et tendrement, sous le cri protecteur des chouettes qui venaient à passer par là.

Ces nuits. Ces baisers. Ces caresses.

Une main vint trouver la nuque du Prof, appuyant légèrement dessus alors que leur baiser se faisait déjà plus intense et soutenu, leurs langues se trouvant en un duo endiablé, à leur donner le frisson jusqu'à s'en blottir encore un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. C'était juste jouissif, trop bon pour être vrai, et c'était tout le temps comme ça !

Le Présentateur interrompit doucement leur baiser, à bout de souffle, front contre front, la sueur venant déjà perler sur ses tempes et lui faire regretter d'être enroulé dans sa couverture. Il faisait délicieusement chaud d'un coup, voire un peu trop même !

Mais n'était-ce pas une preuve de plus de l'amour qui les reliait ? Cette symbiose, ce plaisir qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'ensemble, dans ses draps, ces regards complices et leurs mots doux après l'amour, tout ça couplé à cette attention si particulière que lui portait le Prof, c'était tellement surréaliste mais si puissant, si viscéral ! Personne ne pouvait ressentir ça à part eux, personne.

Et il l'aimait. Oh que oui, il l'aimait ! A tout lui offrir, autant son corps que son cœur et son âme, jusqu'à dépendre entièrement de lui et s'en rendre vulnérable.

Car oui, le Prof de Philo pouvait tout faire de lui, il le savait. Même le tuer, d'un mot ou d'un geste. C'en était effrayant et au début, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas cru, sur le coup, en bon journaliste terre à terre qu'il était. Mais c'était le cas, il lui appartenait entièrement, et s'il venait à le perdre un jour…

Ça_ me tuerait. Littéralement. Tout plutôt que de perdre la seule personne a avoir cru en moi. _

Il sentit le nez de son frère et petit ami frôler tendrement le sien, lentement, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux pour voir cet homme qu'il aimait tant en train de lui sourire, visiblement dans un état second tant il semblait heureux d'un coup. Lui, le Prof de Philo, cet homme que Kriss avait toujours craint d'une certaine manière, et que lui aussi, à l'époque, avait craint avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui apportait tout ce dont il avait toujours eu besoin.

Il était magnifique. Juste parfait, et ce même dans ses imperfections.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, Prof, je t'aime. Même si tu continues de donner des zéro injustifiés à tes élèves.

\- Qui te dit que-

\- A d'autres, je te connais trop. Bref, tu comptes me lâcher pour pouvoir te déshabiller et te mettre au lit, ou on va rester comme ça à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil ?

\- J'éteins la lumière, je revêts ma plus belle tenue et je t'empêche de dormir de la nuit entière. Ça te va ?

\- Tu penses qu'à ça en ce moment, c'en est presque désolant.

\- Faux, je veux juste te montrer que je tiens à toi, et ma foi, c'est une méthode comme une autre. Et ça marche, monsieur, alors on se plaint pas !

Le Prof se remit sur ses pieds à ses mots, sans se défaire de ce sourire en coin que seul le Présentateur connaissait. Ce regard qui le faisait se sentir à la fois si fier, si fort et en même temps si fragile et faible, l'intensité de ce regard presque noir qui le scannait littéralement, cherchant à imprimer chacun des détails façonnant son être dans sa mémoire. Un violent frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine alors qu'il se mordait inconsciemment la lèvre, se décidant à enfin se débarrasser de la couette pour la remettre à sa place initiale : Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais à cette relation. Jamais.

\- Tu sais, j'aimerais qu'on aille contempler les étoiles ensemble, un jour.

La pénombre prit possession de la pièce alors que le Présentateur était tiré de sa rêverie par la voix du Prof de Philo, toujours aussi drôle à entendre dans ces moments. Une voix rauque, légèrement éraillée, en train de parler sentiments ? Oui, c'était possible et ça valait le détour !

\- Tu deviens niais, fais gaffe.

\- Je vais te défoncer, on va voir qui est niais !

\- Je disais ça pour rire, mais sinon ça peut être une chouette idée. Un jour.

\- Il faudrait que t'acceptes de descendre dans l'école de nuit alors, c'est là dessous qu'on a la meilleure vue. Le Présentateur entendait le Prof se battre avec ses vêtements, sa chemise toujours légèrement froissée qui faisait de la résistance généralement, ce qui le fit sourire en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Si un jour tu te montres assez persuasif, qui sait.

\- Je saurais l'être t'en fais pas pour ça, je le suis pas assez pour les Hors Sujet déjà ?

\- Si mais bon. Il en faudra plus là. Et pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur en fait ?

\- Comme ça, juste que c'est beau à voir.

Un mouvement dans son dos, et le lit qui s'affaissa près du blond, lui indiquant que son amant l'avait rejoint bien avant qu'il ne l'enlace contre son corps si délicieusement brûlant. Il ne se lassait jamais de son odeur, sa chaleur, ses courbes, sa force. De rien. Jamais.

\- Et ça me rappelle un peu nous, d'une certaine façon.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui.

Le Présentateur pivota, jusqu'à faire face au Prof de Philo qui vint le blottir dans ses bras, contre son torse nu, une main venant se perdre dans ses courts cheveux blonds en un geste tendre et protecteur. Ils étaient bien comme ça, juste dans leur monde, loin de tout.

Juste ensemble, et heureux comme ça.

\- Toi aussi lumineux que les étoiles, tu veux profiter de la vie, conserver ta liberté si durement gagnée, et moi, le noir, l'absolu néant et amas d'anti-matière autour, pilier qui t'a permis de briller enfin tout en demeurant une personne au caractère sombre et un peu tatillon. Ça correspond un peu, disons.

\- C'est pertinent, mon amour.

\- Mon a-

\- Oui.

Il ne le vit pas, mais le Présentateur savait qu'à cet instant, le Prof de Philo s'était mis à sourire, un sourire franc et sincère, un peu gêné même, que lui seul connaissait. Et lorsqu'il sentit l'autre main de son amant venir effleurer son buste avec précaution et une certaine sensualité, il ferma les yeux, s'offrant sans retenue au Prof de Philo en laissant échapper un doux soupir de bien être, auquel le philosophe réagit par une respiration légèrement plus appuyée et lourde. L'amour, sous toutes ses formes, tout en pudeur et en tendresse. Voilà, leur véritable visage.

Mais ça, personne ne pourrait le croire. Sauf eux.

* * *

**Voilà, encore un peu de guimauve au clair de Lune ou presque, rien que pour vous ! ^^**

**Je veux juste vous dire en passant que j'ai adoré écrire cet OS et que, c'est sûr et certain, je vais vous en proposer d'autres sur eux très bientôt, donc ouvrez l'œil ! ;) D'ailleurs, je songeais à réaliser carrément un recueil, où je posterai tout mes OS sur ce pairing, qu'en pensez-vous ? Oui parce que déjà trois OS sur eux, ça commence à faire beaucoup. XD **

**Après peut être que mes persos paraîtront un peu OOC mais je préfère être honnête avec vous, je ne vois pas ce couple faire dans la violence ou la crainte. Donc c'est mignon, c'est fusionnel, c'est tout doux et j'assume ! :D**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, ou à mettre en favoris si cela vous plaît, ce sera pour moi un vrai boost pour continuer à écrire. :') Vous êtes géniaux !**

**Allez, encore merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, je vous fais plein de bisous et à très bientôt pour la suite de Kaidan, ou un autre OS si l'inspiration m'est venue ! :3**

**Votre dévouée Lavi' ^^**


End file.
